DARKNESS AND FIRE
by Talos Angel
Summary: A poorly written, mary-sue character with no originality whatsoever must get revenge against Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or was it Dr. Eggman, for destroying his stereotypical village. Features angsty teenagers who don't know how to deal with life, and failure.
1. Chapter 1

DARKNESS AND FIRE THE HEDGEHOG

CHAPTER ONE: ORIGINS

-Darkness and Fire the Hedgehog was a porcupine that looked like Shadow the Hedgehog, except he was red and black instead of black and red, and he wasn't naked because he wore black and red clothes that he bought from the local Hot Topic in Acorn City. He lived in a small fishing village two miles off the coast of Acorn City, and they protected one of the Super Emeralds (the ones from Sonic 3 and Knuckles for the Sega Genesis that lets Sonic go into Hyper Sonic mode,) and it was a nice place. Even though Darkness and Fire the Hedgehog bought his clothes at hot topic, he was not a goth or an emo; he liked butterflies and flowers and playing badminton, and would go use one of the extra fishing nets as a net to play badminton with his friends. He had a little sister named Ember the Hedgehog, except she was not a hedgehog, she was an ocelot, and she was white and blue (the opposite of red and black,) and she wore a green and dark blue outfit that her mother, Nami the Hedgehog (who was a Macaw,) out of leaves and stuff from the island. Darkness and Fire the Hedgehog's father, Umbral the Hedgehog (the only one of them who was a hedgehog,) went off to fight in the Cold War, and didn't return even after the war was over. Darkness and Fire the Hedgehog also had a dog named Cat the Hedgehog, who was a Scottish Terrier and was smarter than a lot of people.

-Darkness and Fire the Hedgehog, Ember the Hedgehog, and Cat the Hedgehog all went to an MCR concert in Acorn City, and there was a lot of partying and stuff. As Darkness and Fire the Hedgehog walked down the gold-paved streets of Acorn City on his way to Hot Topic, he heard on the radio that Dr. Robotnik (I mean Dr. Eggman, cause EVERYBODY knows that that is his real name, AMIRITE?) dropped a nuclear bomb on his island and blew it up and killed everybody on it! Darkness and Fire the Hedgehog, Ember the Hedgehog, and Cat the Hedgehog all went to check it out, and the news was right; the island was nuked by Eggman's bomb! Darkness and Fire the Hedgehog was very sad; all his friends were dead by the explosion. "Eggman killed my island! I must KILL MYSELF!" Darkness and Fire the Hedgehog screamed! "Bro! Wait!" Ember the Hedgehog urged, but Darkness and Fire the Hedgehog already cut his wrists with a knife. Darkness and Fire the Hedgehog then died from blood loss! "NOOOOO! Darkness and Fire, you kill yourself!" Ember the Hedgehog screamed at Darkness and Fire the Hedgehog's body. Ember the Hedgehog and Cat the Hedgehog then vowed revenge, but Darkness and Fire the Hedgehog wasn't dead to their surprise, because he was a god, so he couldn't die. Darkness and Fire the Hedgehog then used his omnipotence to travel back in time and create the universe so that way it would exist. Darkness and Fire the Hedgehog traveled back to the present so that he vowed revenge against Dr. Eggman!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: REVENGE!

-Darkness and Fire the Hedgehog. Ember the Hedgehog, and Cat the Hedgehog needed to find out where Dr. Eggman is, so they looked him up in the telephone book. Dr. Eggman's castle was on the moon, so they went to the Mobius space shuttle place to buy tickets to go to the moon. They got on the rocket ship and landed on the moon, but there were robots! "Surrender the chaos emeralds!" They didn't give the robots the chaos emeralds, but Cat the Hedgehog outsmarted them and they fell apart! "Good job, Cat the Hedgehog!" Darkness and Fire the Hedgehog and Ember the Hedgehog told Cat the Hedgehog. They searched the moon for a very long time, but they eventually found Dr. Eggman's castle, and so they went inside of it. They fought past a bunch of robots, and made it to Dr. Eggman! "You are too late I have the emeralds!" Dr Eggman yelled at Darkness and Fire the Hedgehog, Ember the Hedgehog, and Cat the Hedgehog! Ember the Hedgehog used her emerald magnet to grab the emeralds so Dr. Eggman didn't have them anymore! "OH NO!" Dr. Eggman yelled, as Darkness and Fire the Hedgehog used the emeralds to become Hyper Darkness and Fire the Hedgehog. Dr. Eggman got in his giant robot, but Darkness and Fire the Hedgehog blew it up just by blinking, but Dr. Eggman esacaped! "DARN IT!" Darkness and Fire the Hedgehog yelled! "We'll get him next time!" Ember the Hedgehog also yelled! So they all went back to Acorn City and back to the MCR concert, where they would make plans to defeat Dr. Eggman later.

THE END

P.S: Sorry about how my last fan fiction is displayed; I had no Idea how the chapter system worked, so it is one GIGANTIC chapter instead of eight smaller chapters like it was intended to be. Oh well, you can still tell that it is eight chapters from the chapter introductions, RIGHT? GOOD! No harm done, then! Have a nice day!

P.S.S: This fan fiction is a parody of most "Original" Fan Characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog fanbase, I am not serious about this so don't expect to see anymore Darkness and Fire the Hedgehog fan fictions ever (this was also a filler fanfic BTW.)

-Talos Angel


End file.
